The Bard and the Bull
by OniGuardian
Summary: Just like in my other entry "The Bee and the Crab- Part 1", I do not own these characters: Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram. They are from my favorite web comic Homestuck 3 Yaoi genre, once again, so reader discretion is advised. Fluff again.


Just like in my other entry "The Bee and the Crab- Part 1", I do not own these characters: Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram. They are from my favorite web comic Homestuck 3 Yaoi genre, once again, so reader discretion is advised. Fluff again.

Tavros looked outside, only to see it was pouring. The storm had finally reached his area and didn't seem like it was going to go away any time soon. He sighed and made his way to his comic collection, happily pulling out one of the volumes of Pupa Pan. He stubled, though, when he went towards his computer. He missed his ramp and tripped. He'd fallen out of his chair a foot or two away and ended up almost at his desk. He groaned, rolling onto his back, and trying to look towards his chair. He sighed and laid back down on the ground. It was cold, but that didn't seem to matter to him. Actually, nothing seemed to matter to him at the moment. He silently cursed under his breath and found himself crying. He hated this kind of life, but there wasn't much he could do, and none of the other trolls knew he cried about this kind of thing. The other trolls...  
He looked towards his computer, having heard a load of messages coming in, and struggled to crawl over. He was close to the desk anyway, so he figured he might as well answer quicker. He dropped the keyboard down and looked up at the screen to see what was going on.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador at 3:23 -

TC: hEy, TaVbRo!  
TC: yOu ThErE?  
TC: i BoUgHt SoMe Of ThAt GoOd StUfF  
TC: yOu, KnOw, SoMe FaYgO?  
TC: i GoT aLl MoThAfUcKiN sOrTs Of FlAvOrS  
TC: YoU sAiD yOu WaNtEd To TrY sOmE?  
TC: bRo?  
AT: werg fnewj  
TC: WhAt, BrO?  
AT: fewfur  
AT: wekj58  
AT: hEY, sORRY. i DROPPED MY KEYBOARD.  
AT: oH, i SEE. yOU'RE MORE THAN FREE TO COME OVER  
AT: i JUST HAVE TO FIX MY WHEELCHAIR AND MY ROOM AND WE'LL BE GOOD TO GO  
TC: wHaT hApPeNeD tO yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN cHaIr, BrO?  
AT: oH, uH, iT'S NOTHING. i MISSED MY RAMP AND TRIPPED. i'M FINE, tHOUGH, sO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME.  
TC: YoU sUrE, bRo?  
AT: yEAH  
TC: HoW'd YoU gEt To YoUr CoMpUtOr?  
AT: oH, i CRAWLED OVER. tHAT'S WHY I DROPPED MY KEYBOARD, sO I COULD TYPE.  
TC: ThAt'S nOt GoOd, BrO  
TC: (  
AT: i'M FINE, REALLY.  
TC: I'm CoMin OvEr, BrO  
AT: yOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO...

- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador -

Tavros sighed and turned to sit against his table. He looked back towards the room and wished he could hug his knees up to his face and just cry again, but knew he couldn't even if he could. Gamzee was coming over. He didn't want to be seen crying, though it wouldn't be the first time. He tried to crawl back towards his wheelchair, struggling to stand it upright, and get onto it, only to find himself falling off again. He rubbed his head and looked towards his chair. What was wrong with it? He wondered, then he noticed the wheel was turned and messed up. He punched the ground in frustration and found himself crying anyway, despite having tried not to. He laid on his stomach with his face buried in his arms. He hated this. He's dealt with it for a long time, now, but it bothered him so much and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he heard the door to his room open and Gamzee standing right at the entry way.  
"Tav?" Gamzee said, noticing him on the floor and rushing to his side. He sat the troll up and checked him to see if he was hurt, "Bro, are you alright?" he said, stopping to look at Tavros.  
"I'm fine, really. I just tried getting back on it and I fell again." Tavros said, whiping away at his eyes.  
"Were you crying?"  
Tavros nodded and felt Gamzee gather him up. Gamzee sat in an indian style and rested Tavros right on him like he were a baby, his left arm under Tavros's legs and the other supporting Tavros's upper back. Tavros didn't mind, this, in fact, he enjoyed it. He rested his head against Gamzee's chest and tried not to cry again. Gamzee noticed and only patted Tavros's shoulder, reassuring him that it was okay to cry, and he did. He buried his face right into Gamzee's chest and let it all go. Gamzee brought him in close and tried his hardest to comfort him.  
"There, there, bro. Gam's here for ya." he said, smiling at Tavros.  
"I hate being like this... I can't do anything about it... I hate it..." Tavros muffled into Gamzee's shirt.  
Gamzee thought for a moment and smiled. He knew exactly what to do, and would do it soon. Equius owed him anyway, and was probably the only person who could help Tavros anyway. He slipped his left hand over Tavros's face, making up look at him, and kissed his lips. Tavros was caught off guard for a moment, remaining in a bit of shock before he ended up kissing back a little. Gamzee parted their lips and he smiled down at the blushing troll, "I know just what to do. You just have to give me time, okay?"  
Tavros nervously nodded, staring up at the troll's eyes. He turned his face away a little, bashful and nervous, only to find himself kissed by Gamzee again. He squinted his eyes shut, but eased when he felt the other troll's hands caress his face, his other arm supporting his back. Tavros couldn't help but kiss back, his hands at Gamzee's back and clutching the very mid point of his shirt, with one arm over Gam's shoulder and the other under one of Gamzee's arms. They parted lips, only to find that Tavros kissed Gamzee again, hauling himself up a little more to upright himself a little more. Gamzee smiled in the kiss and picked the troll up a bit, sitting him on his lap with his legs off to Gam's sides. He brought the bashful troll close against his body and kissed him again.  
Tavros was probably blushing brighter than any of the fantasy lamps in his room. He could feel ALL of Gamzee, and in places that only made it worse. Considering the way he was sitting on Gamzee, facing him with his legs off to the sides, he could feel something poke at his lower region clear as day. Gamzee didn't seem to care, though. He went from kissing Tavros on his lips, to trailing the kiss down Tavros's neck. Tavros found odd little sounds escape his own lips, reaching up from under Gamzee's arms towards the back of his hair and run his fingers right into the troll's messiness. He gently gripped a bit at the back of Gam's head and upper back shirt as Gamzee kissed the sweet curves of Tav's neck, trailing his tongue right up along the side to the little troll's lips and trace their shape. Tavros put his forehead to Gamzee's and looked right into his eyes. They were blushing, but Tavros a whole lot more than Gam.  
"W-Wh..at was... all that for...?" Tavros said in a very small, hesitant voice.  
"I've just been wanting to do that for a while, now." Gamzee said in a low, irresistable voice, "I hope you don't mind." Gam smiled.  
"I-... I-I'm s-sure I don't..." Tavros said. He realized what he'd said and wondered why, only to find himself answering his own question. He found himself enjoying Gamzee's warmth from his whole body, enjoying the strangely nice scent he had stuck on his clothes and all, enjoying the gentle taste of his lips. He slid his hands towards Gamzee's cheeks and kissed him again, enjoying the soft feel of his skin.  
Gamzee stood to his feet, carrying the smaller troll, and walked over to his bed, laying him down and kissing him again, looming right over him. Tavros was entirely caught off guard, trying hard not to get so nervous, but kissed Gam back. Gamzee gently pulled away to look down at Tav, smiling a little, "You don't have to be so nervous, Tav. You know I won't hurt you in any way."  
"I-I know... i-it was just so sudden..."  
Gamzee smiled and cuddled up close to the troll, resting his head right at his chest. Tavros looked at Gamzee and smiled, bringing him in close to him, rubbing the troll's head. For once, Tavros actually felt happy, and nothing else mattered to him. The two trolls ended up fast asleep in one another's arms, resting to the sounds of each other's breaths and the pitter patter of rain outside.


End file.
